The Cool Brazilian Wind: Jetstream Sam
by Soulwars1998
Summary: After his defeat by Raiden, Jetstream Sam somehow ends up in Gardenia. There he finds out that The Wizards of The Black Circle are after the last Earth fairy. He and the Winx must team up, in order to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Samuel Rodrigues was descended from a long line of swordsmen, dating back to 16th century Japan. His father ran a Brazilian Kenjutsu dojo, and specifically taught the Uradachi technique, better known as Satsujin-ken or "the murdering sword," which dealt with violence as the end goal. Sam's father was eventually killed by one of his pupils, with one of the drug cartels being rumored to have been involved for reasons and methods unknown, although not before Sam personally inherited his Murasama blade from his father. He then left Brazil, presumably to train, and eventually returned to kill the pupil in question before leaving Brazil permanently. Afterwards, he travelled the world as a mercenary, and taking various odd jobs, including a job as a bodyguard and as a cleaner for the Mafia and the like. He also made a name for himself in the criminal underworld, especially within South and Central America, with one story being that he managed to take down a hit squad composed of 10 mob enforcers with automatic weapons using only his sword during the early 2000s, a time before cyborg technology was available. At some point, he had the Murasama blade modified into an HF blade with an ID lock. Already a superlative sword, this led to the creation of an incredibly powerful HF Blade which glowed an eerie red color.

At an unknown point, Sam learned about Senator Steven Armstrong's involvement with World Marshal, and decided to kill him for "sacrificing soldiers from the comfort of an office." Unbeknownst to him, however, Armstrong and Monsoon had arranged for his arrival at Denver to recruit him, in large part because of his taking out several drug cartels. He proceeded to infiltrate the compound via the sewer systems of Denver, although not before killing two DPD cyborg police officers who caught him attempting to enter. He later encountered the LQ-84i prototype unmanned gear who had orders to kill Sam, presumably from Armstrong. Sam proceeded to tell him that he should think for himself. The LQ-84i briefly considered his advice, but was unable to disobey his directives due to Desperado blackmailing him with a memory wipe. The LQ-84i was then defeated by Sam, with him mentioning that he fought of his own choosing as why he prevailed over the the ruined mech behind, he then proceeded to enter the premises of World Marshal. Upon gaining entry, he then attempted to use the lifts, although his presence activated a lockdown on the lifts before he could reach his destination. Sam, upon defeating the reinforcements, managed to reach his destination by jumping up on the crates and eventually entered a hangar area. He then encountered Monsoon, who questioned his motives regarding his slaughtering of a drug cartel. Sam told Monsoon that he left Brazil since he had no need to stay anymore due to his exacting revenge (referring to his father's death at the hands of one of his pupils). After a debate regarding the consequences of Sam's actions, Monsoon dropped a RP grenade down to his level and then summoned a Metal Gear RAY UMG unit to attack him. Sam fighting a Metal Gear RAY UMG. Upon the defeat of the RAY unit, Armstrong then proceeded to invite Sam to the roof via the PA for a "final test." Sam then fought his way through the building until getting to the outside of a Japanese garden plaza, where Monsoon questioned his resolve, citing that he can't take out an organization as big as World Marshal all by himself, even if he "removed the limbs," although Sam retorted that he only fought for himself. When Sam boarded an elevator to the roof he was contacted again by Armstrong, who noted how they both shared similar views, despite Sam's protests against the claim. Sam then proceeded to locate several doors on the top floor, including the door leading to the rooftop of the HQ then encountered Armstrong on the rooftop after defeating a Hammerhead. Armstrong, as his "final interview", then powered up to his maximum form, the spectacle of which Sam even applauded when witnessing the transformation. After an intense battle, Sam seemingly was victorious over Armstrong. However, Armstrong stood up again virtually unharmed by Sam's assault. Armstrong then requested that he lend them a hand so they could end war as a business. Sam considered the idea, but decided to just "take his hand." He managed to cut off Armstrong's right hand, however, in doing so was caught off-guard due to being sure he had won, as Armstrong's nanomachines turned the tide when the severed arm formed a metallic blade which was used to sever Sam's right arm. Forced to concede defeat, Sam accepted the senator's offer and joined Desperado Enforcement.

His right arm was then replaced with a prosthetic, owing to the severe damage to it that Armstrong inflicted on him. He then participated in several missions with the restored LQ-84i during this time.

Sam, alongside Desperado, ambushed African Prime Minister N'mani's convoy, blocking the lead vehicle. The gunner of the lead vehicle then requested that he stand aside, also warning that he'd use lethal force if he did not comply. Sam then proceeded to rush at the vehicle, dodging the gunner's machinegun fire before jumping at the air, deflecting the incoming bullets and then slicing him in half with his sword. He was then surrounded by the remaining soldiers of Maverick while the Prime Minister's limousine escaped. Smirking whilst watching them leave, he knew that their escape was fruitless. He then proceeded to slay the Maverick cyborgs as well as several national soldiers. Sam fights Raiden in Africa. Eventually, N'mani was captured by the Desperado leader Sundowner and the two men rendezvoused on the train, the latter having boarded it to evade Maverick when surrounded. Afterwards, Maverick member Raiden boarded train himself in pursuit of Sundowner, attempting to stop Sundowner from killing N'mani, but hindered by the presence of Sam. After Sundowner made his escape, Sam challenged Raiden to a duel aboard the train while inside the train tunnel. Sam easily blocked Raiden's attacks because of their different sword techniques and Sam's unique HF Blade. Raiden could not keep up with Sam's blows and Sam managed to first damage Raiden's left and Artificial Compound Eye with an upwards cut. During this encounter Sam managed to see through Raiden's technique, praising it as "not half-bad" despite Raiden being a self-taught swordsman. However, Sam declared that Raiden was "denying his weapon its purpose" and that in reality it had a desire to kill. After rupturing a propane tank to ignite his sword he pushed Raiden back and then sheathed his sword. Raiden rushed at Sam but the flames obscured his vision, leaving him vulnerable to Sam's impending counter-attack. In one clean motion, Samuel used the trigger release on his scabbard to unsheath his sword and sever Raiden's left arm. Samuel continued to taunt the crippled Raiden in his vain attempts to continue the fight. He then attempted to finish off Raiden, but realised that Raiden stalled him long enough for them to reach the end of the tunnel and was forced back by Maverick's reinforcements before escaping onto the Tiltrotor. His escape was ensured with the built-in flares of the aircraft when Maverick commander Boris attempted to shoot it down with an anti-air missile.

Following this encounter, Raiden would hold a deep grudge against Sam. Sam would also tell his comrades, particularly Monsoon, of his observation from earlier that Raiden saw his weapon "as a tool." Sam's weapon is passed down to him from his father indicating that there is a lineage of swordsmen in his family, likely stemming from his Japanese ancestors who escaped from Japan to Brazil during the second World later hacked into several billboards during Raiden's mission to storm World Marshal Inc.'s HQ building at Denver, where he proceeded to give a breaking lecture on how Raiden's means of pursuing justice had blinded him to the idea that the cyborgs may have been forced to do things they didn't want. He later observed Monsoon's lecture towards Raiden and wanted to fight Raiden's Jack the Ripper form, but Monsoon declared that Jack was his to fight, and instead was ordered to report to the chief. He eventually was ordered to fight Raiden by the dying Sundowner after he had been finished off by Raiden at the top of World Marshal HQ.

Samuel readies himself for his battle with Raiden. He later had a final duel with Raiden in the Badlands of Colorado, with Blade Wolf bearing witness to it. He was killed by Raiden in the Badlands by a swift stab through his abdomen following an intense battle. Prior to his duel and ultimate death, he confided in Blade Wolf, wondering whether or not his actions were right after seeing that the convictions held by Raiden were once his own. Depending on what the outcome was, they would either continue with the planned international incident Operation Tecumseh, or he would hand down his sword to Blade Wolf and leave him with the decision of what to do with the sword. Blade Wolf would eventually deliver the sword to Raiden when he was at Armstrong's mercy. Upon his death, it was discovered that Sam had barely had any cyborg enhancements at all. In fact, besides the exoskeleton that encases his otherwise-human body, only his right arm was actually purely cybernetic.

Samuel, he died fighting Raiden, but his adventure is far from over. "The Cool Brazilian Wind", will strike again.. In Gardenia.

Sam awoke with a grunt, standing on his feet, he looked around and scanned the area he was in. It appeared to be in a storing bay, for beach supplies of some sort.

But he had died, why was he still alive? Where was he? Why was he here?

"Hmm, has the devil given this Samurai another chance?" Sam asked out loud. He remembered dying by Raiden's blade. He instantly checked for his sword "Murasama". A surprised expression on his face, when he saw it was sheathed, and safely at his side. "Lucky devil." Sam chuckled.

That's when he noticed someone, someone who was wearing black boots, pants, jacket, and a black hat. He had long, blonde hair and a smug grin was planted on his face.

'Cocky bastard.' Sam thought. He was about to walk to walk the men, until something caught his eye. It was a teenage girl, she had long pink hair, the tips of her hair dyed light brown, she was tied up and her mouth had been taped of witt a piece of paper. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a man, around his age, also tied up in the same way as the girl was.

"Hmm, what could this be?" Sam whispered.

"Huh?" The man said. Turning around, the man saw a shadow, a shadow that looked familiar. "Not again." The man said while walking towards the shadow.

"I knew he hadn't spotted me, and if he did, he'd be chopped up into little pieces." Sam whispered. He looked at the girl and man, and saw that a dog had come to their rescue. They quickly untied themselves and got up. Meanwhile, the man had found the source of the shadow. The Winx's pets, holding a set of boots and fake wings, tied together by ropes. The animals floated towards the man and threw the wings and boots at him. The man quick threw it off himself and faced the girl, who had just gotten up.

"You think you're so smart huh?" The man mocked.

Suddenly, the dog jumped towards the man. The man raised his hand and shot a black energy out of it, hitting the dog. The dog was knocked back and landed in front of the girl.

"Artu!" The girl exclaimed, running towards the dog and kneeling down beside it.

"What are you sobbing about? It's just a dog." The man said.

'Wrong move, no one hurts animal, especially if that animal is a dog.' Sam thought. He got up from his cover and walked towards the man.

"Big mistake." Sam said, making the man turn around and look at him in confusion.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"What, never heard of the "Cool Brazilian Wind"?" Sam mocked.

"No, and to be honest, I don't care!" The man said, shooting a bolt of that black energy at him. The energy hit Sam, but he felt nothing. He looked at the blonde haired man and grinned.

"Fancy fireworks, but I'll show you what happens when you bring a tool to a sword fight." Sam said. But suddenly, a better idea came in mind. "Never mind, I'll make it a fist fight." Sam said. He ran towards the man with incredible speed, and before the man could react, Sam kicked him in the gut, with a smooth, yet powerful high kick. The man flew through the ceiling, a solid hole now present in the ceiling.

Sam chuckled and turned around, facing the girl. He looked at the girl and saw that she looked very different than before. She was now wearing sparkly clothes and she had.. Wait, are those wings?

"Haha!" Sam laughed, clapping his hand together. "Fairies, this must be heaven!" He laughed again.

"Artu!" The fairy sobbed, running to her dog and hugging it tightly. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Sam sighed and walked over to the girl. Kneeling down beside her, he looked at the dog. "Well, he's no Wolfie, but he'll live. I mean, he's still breathing." Sam said.

The girl looked at Sam and -with teary eyes- nodded.

"You'll pay for that."

Sam turned his head and saw the man from before, floating towards him. Sam got up and shook his head. "You have courage, but you're also very stupid." Sam said.

"Stupid?! You dare to mock a Wizard of The Black Circle?!" The man said, anger clearly present in his voice.

"A wizard eh? Well, now I've seen it all." Sam said, walking around the wizard. "Tell me, what are your powers?"

In response, the man clapped his hands together. Dark energy moved towards Sam. Sam simply chuckled and jumped out of the way.

"Gotta try harden than that." Sam mocked.

The man roared and leaped towards Sam. Sam grabbed the man by his legs and threw him into a wall, the wizard flew straight through the wooden wall. Sam chuckled and walked through the hole.

"Are we done playing, this isn't a training session." Sam said out loud. "Or, would you like some more practice?"

"I'll destroy you!" The wizard said, leaping towards Sam. He shot a bolt of dark magic at Sam. Sam ducked out of The way and ran up towards the man. The man flew sky high. Sam chuckled and jumped up. The wizard looked surprised, when he saw the cyborg Samurai, in the air, like he was.

"Going somewhere?" Sam mocked. He grabbed the wizard by his collar and threw him towards the ground with incredible strength. Sam watched as the wizard made impact the sand below them. Sam saw the ground closing in on him, and if it where nothing (which it was) he sticked the landing, making the wooden floor underneath him crack, several pieces of wood and sand flying sky high.

Sam looked at the wizard, who was slowly getting up. He walked towards the wizard and grabbed him by his neck.

"It's over." Sam said. He was about to reach for his sword, "Murasama". But stopped when he heard a animal like roar behind him. Turning around, the wizard still in his grasp, he saw the a grizzly bear, standing in front of him.

"A bear, what next? Monsoon shows up?" Sam laughed.

"I would advise you let go of our friend, or else we'll have to hurt you." A man, who was also wearing black clothes, and had long, red hair and a small red beard, said.

"Circus is on the other site of town you know." Sam said, tightening his grip around the wizard's neck. The wizard reached for hiatus neck, he tried to free himself from Sam's iron grip, but to no avail.

The red haired wizard roared and shot a bolt of magic at Sam. Sam, in response, blocked the bolt with the wizard he was holding, using him as a Human shield.

"Well, that's not nice. I thought he was your friend." Sam mocked, waving a finger at the red haired wizard.

"Duman, destroy him!" The red haired wizard ordered.

The bear, which Sam guessed was Duman, slashed his claw at Sam. Sam blocked the claw with his prostetic, metal arm. He backflipped and hit the bear in its face, sending it flying. The bear landed on its back, knocked out cold.

"I'll handle him!" Another wizard, this one appeared to be African American, he had dreadlocks and he was running towards him, fast. Sam closed his eyes and calmed his mind. An old Samurai trick, his father had taught him. The wizard was running around him, ready to strike when ready. Sam opened his eyes and slid his right leg over the ground, making the wizard trip. As fast as lighting, Sam elbowed the wizard in his chest, feeling a few of his ribs crack underneath his sheer force. Sam chuckled and looked at the red haired wizard.

"So, you wanna dance next, pretty boy?" Sam mocked.

"Ogron!"

Sam turned his head in slight confusion, he looked towards the source of the voice and saw six fairies flying towards the red haired wizard. In the meantime, all of the other wizards had gotten up and reappeared next to the red haired wizard.

"Give us The White Circle!" Ogron ordered.

"Never." A red haired fairy retorted.

The fairies all landed in front of Sam, but none had seemed to notice him.

"We'll never give you the white circle!" A blonde haired fairy said.

"Yeah." A brown haired fairy added.

"And besides." Sam said, walking past the girls. "We still aren't quite finished, are we boys?" Sam asked with a grim tone.

The wizards, including Ogron, seemed to tence up, Duman even began to sweat a bit.

"Ogron, we have to retreat, he's far to powerful." Anagan said.

"Yeah, didn't you see what he did to Duman!?" Gantlos added.

"We can take him, remember, I can absorb any danage done to me, and turn in into power." Ogron said.

"Really?" Sam asked, grabbing hold of Murasama's hilt. "Does a severed arm counts as well?"

Ogron laughed. "You think you are a match for me?" He asked.

"You've got guts." Sam said as un-sheathed Murasama, the red blade shining brightly in the rising suns' rays. "Wanna know how they look like?"

"Bring it!" Ogron said, shooting a bolt of magic at Sam. Sam ran towards the bolt and jumped up. He cut the bolt in half with Murasama, and leaped towards Ogron. He slashed at Ogron, but he dodged just in time. Sam chuckled and sheathed Murasama, still in mid-air. Ogron took this a an opportunity and leaped towards Sam, his fist covered in a dark aura. Sam waited and when Ogron was close enough, he pulled the tigger he had (personally) made, when his sword had been turned into a High frequency blade. The sword flew out of its sheath, Sam grabbed hold of the hilt, and with one swift movement, he made a upward slash at Ogron. Sam landed on the sand of the beach, he looked at Ogron.

"Hahahaha!" Ogron laughed, floating in front of Sam. "You missed."

"Guess again." Sam said.

"Huh?" Ogron said in confusion. He suddenly felt a warm substance on his cheek, he lifted his hand and saw that there was blood on it. A small cut could be seen on his cheek. "Why you!" Ogron grunted in anger.

"I never miss." Sam said. He sheathed his sword and looked up at Ogron and the other wizards. "I suggest you leave, before I begin to cut you up. One. By. One." Sam threatened.

"Ogron?" Gantlos asked.

"Retreat!" Ogron ordered.

The wizards disappeared in a black smoke.

"Lucky devils." Sam chuckled. Sam turned around, and saw that the fairies, plus six boys, were staring at him.. He didn't like it one bit.

"Who is that guy, Bloom?"

"I don't know, Musa."

"Oh no, Roxy!" Exclaimed Flora. Roxy walked out of the storing Baybay, in her fairy form. Her father behind him, carrying her dog Artu.

"Roxy, you transformed!" Bloom said, walking over to her friend.

"Yeah, but what about the wizards?" Stella asked.

"Forget them, let's focus on this hack-a-slash guy over here." Aisha said, pointing her finger at Sam.

"Well, looks like you arrived just in time." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Alright, who are you and why did you help us?" Aisha asked while walking over to Sam.

"Be careful!"

"Don't worry Nabu, I'll be fine. Aisha said reassuringly." She looked at Sam and put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"I go by many names, "The Cool Brazilian Wind", Minuano. But you can call me: Jetstream Sam." Sam replied.

"Jetstream Sam? What kind of a name is that?" Aisha asked.

"My name, now if you would be so kind as to step aside." Sam Said, only for Aisha to block his path.

Sam grabbed hold of his sword's hilt. "Missy, I wouldn't do that again."

Suddenly, Sam found himself surrounded by not only fairies, but also those boys. The boys had these weapons that looked like weapons from a cartoon show, and they were wearing these strange outfits.

"Alright." Sam said while he un-sheathed Murasama. "Let's dance."

"I'll take him!" Said the guy with dark, pink hair. He slashed his sable at Sam. Sam blocked it and looked at the boy. "Sloppy." Sam said.

The boy roared and striked again, this time an upward slash. Sam blocked it again. The boy looked at Sam, anger filling his eyes. He began to slash away at Sam. Sam laughed and blocked all of the attacks. Suddenly, their swords clashed together. The boy tried to push Sam's sword away with his, but Sam was doing the same thing.

Sam faked a bored yawn. "Not bad, self taught technique?" He asked.

"Yeah, you like it?" The boy asked him, anger clearly present in his voice.

"No, it's sloppy." Sam said. Sam slashed at the boy's sword with so much force, that the sword was sent flying out of the boy's hands. The boy looked at Sam in utter shock.

Sam pointed the tip of his sword at the boy's neck. "If I were really trying, this battle would have been over in five seconds."

"Stop it you guys!" Roxy said, while walking towards Sam and Riven. She gently pushed him aside and turned towards the other fairies. "He saved my life, girls. If it weren't for him, The Wizards of The Black Circle would have captured me."

"Roxy, but we don't even know this guy." Techna said.

"Well, he saved my life." She said while turning to Sam. "So I trust him."

Sam sheathed his sword. "How's your dog?" Sam asked. Roxy's expression saddened and tears were forming in her eyes. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked." Sam said.

"Roxy, we should get you home." Bloom said.

"Ok." Roxy said, slowly walking towards her. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around and look at him with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, your dog will be fine."

Roxy smiled and nodded. Drying her tears, she looked at Sam and hugged him.

"Thanks, for saving me." Roxy said.

Sam just chuckled, a little embarrassed, but patted her back.

"Just did what I thought was right, I don't like it when animals get hurt." Sam said, breaking the hug.

"Hey, Jetstream." Said Riven, walking towards his sword and picking it up. "Nice moves, you're good."

"Thank you, can't say the same about you though." Sam joked.

"Alright, let's get everybody home." Bloom said. It was then that she realised she forgot about one thing. "Jetstream, do you have a place to sleep?"

"The streets, I guess." Sam replied.

"Wait, you're telling me you don't have a home?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"I do, it's.. Far away. And besides, being a cyborg Samurai has it's limits." Sam said.

"Wait, you're a cyborg?" Techna asked in confusion.

"Partly, but yes, I am." Sam replied, looking at the rising sun. "It's early in the morning, I can do a day without sleep."

"Well, I you want, I could ask my parents if they'd let you stay over." Bloom said with a smile. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Or you could stay with us, right dad?" Roxy asked her father, who was currently carrying her dog.

"Well, I don't know Roxy." Said her father. "I mean, he's a big guy, and he's hot a sharp sword."

"My sword, will not leave its sheath, unless I want it to." Sam said.

"Well.. Alright, fine, he can stay with us." Her father sighed.

"Thanks dad." Roxy said, hugging her father.

Everything went smooth after that, The Winx flew Roxy and her father home. They had offered to take Sam for a flight as well. But were surprised when he said he'd "take a run". Deciding not to press on the subject, Bloom told The Specialists to go with him. The Specialists agreed to do this, and after saying their goodbyes, they departed.

Sam was now walking through Gardenia. The Specialists walking beside him.

"Nice armor you got there." Sky said.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"So, what are you?" Helia asked curiously.

"Cyborg, Samurai, swordsman, you name it." Sam replied.

"Samurai, I've heard some stories about them." Helia said.

"That sword of yours, how were you able to hit so hard with it?" Riven asked curiously.

"It's a High Frequency blade, it can cut through almost anything, if I would have hit harder, your blade would have been cut in half." Sam replied.

"High Frequency huh." Riven repeated. "Sounds pretty strong."

"It is, this blade is centuries old. Once it was a normal Katana, but since I've let it been build into a high Frequency blade, it has been stronger ever since."

"Cool, but where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Brandon asked.

"My father, he taught me. After his death, I inherited the sword. Its name is: Murasama." Sam replied.

"Murasama, that's a cool name. But I've never heard of naming your weapon." Timmy said

"It's tradition." Sam said, looking at his sword. "Respect your weapon, and it will not fail you."

"That's deep." Sky said while looking at Sam. "Oh look, there it is!"

They walked towards Roxy's house, it was just your average house in Gardenia, nothing special. Sam walked towards the door and knocked. The door opened, revealing Roxy, in her pajamas.

"Hi Sam." Roxy said with a yawn.

"Tired?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, all this fairy stuff is quite tiring." Roxy replied.

"We'll leave you two alone, but make sure you take him." Sky said while pointing at Sam. "With you to the Fruitti bar, alright?"

"Will do, thanks again guys." Roxy replied.

"Alright, see ya." Sky said while turning around. The Specialists walked away from Roxy's house.

"Come in." Roxy said.

Sam stepped inside, he looked around the house and found it.. Cozy. It kind of reminded him of his own home, before he joined The Desperado Enforcement.

"Well, I'll be going to my room. You can take a nap on the couch if you like, or watch some T.V, the choice is all yours." Roxy said while closing and locking the front door.

"Thank you, your generosity will not go unnoticed. If you ever need training in the art of Satsujin-ken, then don't be afraid to ask." Sam said.

Roxy nodded and walked upstairs.

Sam sighed and walked towards the couch, sitting down on it. He sighed and looked at the reflection of himself in the T.V. "Look at you, already saving a girl in need. I'd say that's something new." Sam said to himself.

Sam un-sheathed Murasama and put it on his lap. "Father, I miss you. But know that I avenged your death." Sam said. Sam sighed and let his eyes close, unbeknownst to himself, he had fallen asleep. His next day in Gardenia, was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy awoke and yawned, she looked at her clock and saw it was . Had she really slept for so long? She got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door, she stepped inside and took off her pajamas. She stepped into the shower, the warm water falling on her skin felt relieving. This whole fairy stuff had taken its toll on her, but luckily she didn't need to face it alone. She had The Winx, The Specialists, and Sam of course. Sam, what would have happened to her if he hadn't showed up? She didn't even want to think about it. Having finished her shower-session, she stepped out if the shower and grabbed a towel from the upper cabinet. She began to dry herself off, then she noticed she was shaking. But it wasn't cold, so why was she shaking? Deciding to ignore it, she dried herself of and got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. It was then that she was greeted with the most heartwarming sight. There was Artu, her dog, playing fetch with Sam, at least, that's what it looked like.

"Alright, now throw the sword!" Sam said with a laugh.

Artu did as he was told by the Samurai and, with the sword in his beak (Which was sheathed of course), threw it towards Sam. Sam caught it and laughed in amusement. He walked over towards Artu and git on one knee.

"Good boy, you're a quick learner, just like Wolfy." Sam said, patting the dog on his head.

"Looks like you two already became good friends." Roxy said, walking towards the two.

Sam got up and attached his sword (which was sheathed) to his hip. "Yes, he's a quick learner, you've trained him well."

"Thanks, I'm just happy he's alright." Roxy said, getting on her knees. "Come here boy!"

Artu ran up to her and licked her face, Roxy laughed and hugged him back. "I'm happy to see you too, Artu!*

Artu yipped in response.

Sam crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Hey Sam, we should probably get going." Roxy said, while getting up. "Remember, The Winx want to know you better. I don't think they fully trust you yet."

"I don't need their trust, I am a lone wolf, always have been." Sam said.

"But that seems kinda, well, lonely." Roxy pointed out.

"Yes, but when you were fighting with Desperado Enforcements, and are introduced- and you have to work together- with The Winds of Destruction, you'll be happy when you get some spare time." Sam retorted.

"Winds of Destruction? That doesn't sound too pleasant." Roxy said.

"They aren't, trust me." Sam said.

"Care to enlighten me?" Roxy asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure, it's all in the past anyway."

Together, they walked out of Roxy's house. People were staring at Sam, Sam just showed them the slightest of Murasama's blade, and they stopped staring at him. Sam had told Roxy everything about his life, how he was recruitet into Desperado Enforcements, how he had to do some horrible things, he left out the details. He told her how he fought against Raiden, which Roxy was very interested in. Sam had asked her if she didn't watch ne news, he also said he found it strange that she had never seen a cyborg before. Her answer, though, was not what he expected. Apparently, there were no such things as cyborgs, in fact, he was the first cyborg that she had seen. He asked her if there hadn't been any terrorist attacks, only for her to ask "What terrorist attacks?". Sam was confused, first he's dead, then alive, and now he's in a world with what? No war, and terrorists? This was strange, Sam had done nothing but fight and kill. What kind of world had he landed in?

Finally, they reached The Fruitti Music bar. The Winx and Specialists were already there. So was Roxy's father.

"Hi Roxy!" Greeted Bloom, walking up to her. "And Sam." She said with slight hesitation.

"Hi Bloom!" Roxy greeted back.

"Yes, good afternoon." Sam said in a bored tone.

"So, we kinda need to discuss a few things with Sam." Bloom said sheepishly.

"That won't be necessary, Roxy can tell you everything." Sam said, walking past Bloom. Sam walked towards the bar, Aisha and Flora were eying him, not fully trusting him enough to let him go un-watched. Sam tapped his fingers on the bar. Roxy's father looked at Sam and walked up to him.

"Mr. Jetstream, how can I be of service?"

"No, no, I don't want something to drink." Sam said, waving his hand in dismission. "Nice bar you have here, along with the beach, it suits well."

"Thank you, you know what, I'll make you one of my famous mango smoothies. Consider it a "thank you" for saving my daughter." Roxy's father said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not saying no to that. Fine, give me one." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Girls, let's sit down and talk." Roxy said.

The Winx followed her and they all sat down at a nearby table, grabbing some chairs from other tables. They gathered around each other and listened closely to what Roxy was telling them. After half an hour of storytelling, they were done. Bloom, having heard enough from Roxy, walked towards Sam.

"Alright Sam." She said. Sam looked at her an gave her a cocky smile. "We have heard enough, according to Roxy, you are a cyborg, you asked he about wars and terrorists, and you told her you did some pretty bad things in your past. Mind sharing that with us?" Bloom asked.

"Sure." Sam said, walking towards the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, in my past I have: Killed many people and cyborgs, assassinated dozens of people, fought against a Metal Gear, fought against another cyborg, this one being a Ninja. I defeated him, but didn't kill him. We had a grudge against each other, so in time, we faced of against each other, one last time. He beat me, and I died by his sword. Yep you heard that right, I died, don't know why I am here, or how I survived, but I don't care." Sam said.

The girls all looked at him with baffled expression on their faces.

Wait, if you died, then how are you here?" Asked Techna, still confused about his story.

Sam shrugged. "No idea, I'm just happy I am alive and well." He replied.

"But you said you killed people, that makes you a murder!" Flora said.

"That might be true, but is it murder when you take revenge on the ones that killed you father? Is it murder when you kill people, who have thrown their life away for money, and kill innocent people for it? It's true I was a bad guy, a villain. But, everyone has done something in their life that's bad, I just doubled it." Sam retorted.

"But still, murder-."

"Not murder, justice." Sam cut Flora off.

"Justice or not, I don't know if we can trust you." Bloom pointed out.

"I don't need your trust, who said I was planning on staying?" Sam said.

"Well, we can't let you leave either." Bloom said.

Sam grabbed hold of Murasama's hilt. "I wouldn't try to stop me."

"Bloom, don't." Stella said, placing a hand on her friends' shoulder.

Bloom looked at her friend and sighed. Stepping aside, she shot Sam a nasty glare. "I want you out of Gardenia, don't ever show your face around here again."

Sam laughed and patted her on the head. "And who's going to stop me? You and your friends?" He laughed again and walked towards the exit of The Fruitti Music bar. "You can have my smoothie!" Sam laughed.

And with incredible speed, Sam began to run, and run. Not even a minute later, he was gone.

"Well, now that's out of the way we can-."

"What's wrong with you?!" Shouted Roxy.

Bloom, the other Winx, and Specialists, turned around to see Roxy, standing in the exit with teary eyes. "Why would you guys say that?!"

"Roxy, we only wanted to assure your safety, you heard whwt he has done." Aisha said.

"Yeah, he killed people!" Musa added.

"And besides, his sense of fashion is just horrible!" Exclaimed Stella.

"Well, he was nice to me! I didn't see a killer in him, I saw it in his eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow. Oh, and that "assure my safety" thing, well you guys didn't show any of that yesterday! But he did, he beat those wizards like it was nothing, you know why? Because he's stronger than any of you, and that's why you don't like him!" Roxy shouted. She was now panting, her rant had silenced The Winx.

"I'm going to find him, don't come after me." Roxy said, walking out of The Fruitti Music bar.

"Roxy, wait!" Bloom said, running after her.

"Bloom, wait up!" Aisha said, only to be stopped by her boyfriend, Nabu.

Let them be." Nabu said. Aisha looked at her boyfriend and nodded.

"Hey, I don't like to admit it, but Sam told us a little about himself, yesterday." Sky said, walking towards the bar.

"Yeah, but come on girls, if he was the bad guy he told us he was, would he have saved Roxy?" Brandon asked.

"Or would he have come with us, without starting a fight?" Helia added

"He did start a fight!" Stella retorted.

"A fight, Riven started." Musa said.

"Musa, don't tell me you're on their side." Stella said.

Musa shrugged. "We were a little harsh on him, we should at least give him a chance to prove that he's not evil."

"Maybe you're right." Aisha sighed.

"Well, wanna go after Bloom and Roxy?" Stella asked.

"I think Roxy needs to blow off some steam, let Bloom handle her." Sky replied.

Everyone in the bar nodded in agreement.

Roxy was walking through the streets of Gardenia, she was going to find Sam, no matter what. She heard Bloom's shouting, but didn't bother to turn around. Finally, she gave into it and stopped.

"Roxy, finally." Bloom said, slightly panting.

"Leave me alone, I'm going to find Sam." Roxy said.

"Well, I'll help you find him." Bloom said with a slight smile.

"What, after you told him to leave Gardenia?" Roxy spat at her.

"Roxy." Bloom said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted so hostile towards him, he did save your life, and we can at least give him a chance."

Roxy said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

Unaware to the two girls, four certain wizards were watching them from above.

"Ogron." Gantos said.

"I know, this I an opportunity we can not ignore, we'll take care of Bloom and then, we will get our hands on The White Circle."Ogron said with a smirk. "And from what I've heard, that "Sam" has told them goodbye."

The wizards laughed and floated over Bloom and Roxy, not wanting them to see them, they casted an invisibility spell. Roxy and Bloom were now walking towards the park, a famous part of Gardenia. She another dog Artu go there every single day. Finding a bench to sit down on, the two sighed and sat down.

"I don't think we're going to find him, I mean, did you see how fast he was?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, he was pretty fast." Bloom replied while looking at Roxy. "Tell me, why are you wo worried about him?"

Roxy fiddled with her thumbs. "Well, he saved my life, and it's just.. The things he told me, things about a war, terrorists, Desperado Enforcements, cyborgs. It all seemed so far fetched, but when I looked into his eyes, when he was telling me all about it, it felt like I could "feel" his pain, feel what he'd been through. Trust me, I can tell when someone's lying, but he wasn't." Roxy replied.

"Well, if he was really telling the truth, then he could become a potential ally." Bloom said with a chuckle. "I mean, did you see the looks on the wizards' faces when he showed up?"

Roxy laughed. "Yeah, they were so scared!"

"Really? Well, then I think it's about time if we'd change that."

Bloom and Roxy turned around and saw Ogron and the other Wizard of The Black Circle, standing behind them.

"Roxy, get behind me!" Bloom ordered.

Roxy did as she was told and got behind Bloom.

"Bloom, Believix!"

Bloom transformed into her Believix form and looked at the wizards.

"Ha! You think you can take all four of us?" Gantos mocked.

"Yes! Go Dragon Heart!" Bloom shouted, as a fire, covered in tiny hearts, shot towards the wizards. Ogron chuckled and absorbed the energy, shooting it back at Bloom.

"Flaming Heart!" Bloom shouted. She blocked the energy, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. Falling to the ground, she looked up and saw Anakan smirking at her.

"Gotta be faster than that!" He mocked.

Suddenly, Bloom was picked up by Duman, who had transformed into a bear. Bloom tried to break free of Duman's iron grip, but she didn't have any more energy to do so.

"And now for you." Ogron said, walking towards Roxy. Roxy, frightened, slowly backed up, only to trip had fall over. Ogron smirked and looked at the other wizards.

"We have her, Duman, take care of that little fairy will you." Ogorn said.

Suddenly, a green blur jumped out of nowhere and with one swift move, knocked Duman of his paws, making him losing his grip around Bloom's arm. Bloom felt herself get carried away by the green blur, the blur moved towards Roxy and grabbed her by her arm. The wizards could only watch as the blur took their targets away from them.

"After them! I have a feeling that our old friend is back." Ogron said.

The wizards did as they were told, and the chase began.

Bloom and Roxy were still processing what was happening, the blur was carrying them, jumping from building to building. Finally, the blur came to a halt and released them. The girls rubbed their arms in slight pain.

"Well, that was.. Uncomfortable." Said Bloom.

"It was either that, or a swordfight in the park."

"Sam!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Sam?" Bloom said, confused. She looked up and yep, there he was, the cyborg, Jetstream Sam. "Sam!"

"Kept you wanting, huh?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Bloom asked, walking towards him. "Why'd you save us?"

"Well, I figured you'd be getting into trouble, normally, I would have left and never return. But, when do you get another opportunity to hang out with fairies? Never! So, I followed my instincts, and well, here I am." Sam replied with a small grin.

"Sam, the wizards they-."

"Will be dead soon, I'll make sure of that." He cut her off. "Listen, make use of those wings of yours and get to safety, I'll handle those Green Day wannabe's."

Bloom nodded. "Roxy, hold my hand, I'll get you to safety."

Roxy nodded and hold Bloom's hand.

"Winx Speedix!"

Bloom's wings transformed into their Speedix form, and within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Sam chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Now, to take care of you four." Sam said, while watching the wizards float towards him.

"We meet again, Samurai." Ogron said.

"Yes, a real pleasure." Sam said, un-sheathing his sword. "Tell me, are you here to get your arm severd for real this time?"

"Hmpf." Ogron snorted. "Why do you help these fairies, if you would only join us, you have great potential."

"Sorry, I'm already part of a group." Sam said.

"Really?" Ogron asked. "What are they like?"

"Just a bunch of cyborgs like me, only more cyborg and less Human. Killing and murdering to get whatever they want, and getting away with it." Sam replied.

"And where are they?" Ogron asked.

"Dead." Sam replied.

"Ah, so you killed them?" Ogron asked.

"No, someone else did, he killed all of them.. Including me." Sam replied.

"Really, can you tell me where I can find him?" Ogorn asked.

"No, but even if I could, if he knew what you four are trying to accomplish, he'd chop you to little pieces." Sam said while walking up to Ogron. "Just what I'm going to do."

"No, because we are prepared this time. Take this!" Ogorn said, as he shot a bolt of magic at Sam. Sam blocked the attack, but almost lost his balance.

'Damn, he's stronger this time, well luckily I was holding back as well; yesterday.' Sam thought while smirking.

"Wizards of The Black Circle, combine your magic in this last attack!" Ogron ordered. The other wizards did as they were told, a black, energy arrow shot at Sam. Sam cut the arrow, dissecting it from the middle. He then jumped up and slashed his sword at Ogron. Ogron blocked the attack with a magic shield, but when Sam's sword collided with the shield, the shield shattered.

"High frequency blades, are not to be messed with." Sam said, landing safely on the roof of the building.

Ogron shot him an angry glare and shot a bolt of magic at Sam. Sam dodged the bolt and slashed at Ogron again. Ogron moved out of the way. Sam was still in mid-air, the wizards had surrounded him. Sam held his swords' hilt in both hands, and he began to spin. The air around turning into a wind of some sort. Sam's blade began to glow, Sam sheathed his sword and pulled the trigger of his customized hilt, making the blade shoot out of its hilt.

Sam took hold of the hilt and slashed at Gantos and Anakan. A red slash of energy shot at them at lighting speed. The wizards quickly casted their magic shields, but they were destroyed and the two wizards were sent flying. Sam then looked at Duman, who had transformed into a eagle. Duman flew towards Sam, Sam chuckled and slashed at Duman, the blade hit the tip of his wing, making Duman fall on the roof, having transformed back into his Human form.

"Just like yesterday, only this time, I will kill you." Sam said, landing in front of Ogron and looking up at the wizard.

"Not today, you see I have learned from our last battle. For now, rest easy Samurai Sam, we will face each other again, but for now, this is goodbye." Ogron said as he and the other wizards disappeared in a black smoke. Sam sighed and sheathed his blade. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Down there, girls!"

Sam looked up to the source of the voice and saw that the six fairies were flying towards him. Sam gave them a small wave. Bloom landed in front of Sam, while the others landed behind her. "Sam, are you ok?" Bloom asked, this time, with true concern.

"Eh, I'm fine, but they escaped." Sam replied.

"That's alright, we're just glad you were there to help us." Bloom said while holding her hand out. "I'm sorry for the way we treated you before, I just-."

"Apology accepted, now, I believe I haven't quite catched all of your names." Sam cut her off.

"Well, my name is Bloom."

"I'm Stella!"

"I'm Musa, and it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jetstream."

"My name is Techna."

"I'm Flora."

"I'm Aisha."

"Extraordinary names." Sam remarked. "But, they are nice. You can call me Sam, or Jetstream."

"Sam, would you mind if we'd return to The Fruitti Music bar?" Stella asked.

"Of course not, but I will walk there." Sam replied.

"Nope, you won't. We'll just teleport you. Winx Zoomix!" Bloom exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sam found himself being carried away by an invisible force. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found out he was back in The Fruitti Music bar. He looked to his right, and saw that The Winx had already transformed back into their Human forms.

"Sam!" Roxy exclaimed, running up to him and gently grabbing hold of his hand. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Sam chuckled. "I don't go down easy, that I can assure you." Sam said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe and sound." Roxy said, looking into Sam's eyes. 'There they are again, those eyes, filled with pain and sorrow.' Roxy thought.

"Sam, we're going to have a great time together, and when this day us over, I would like you to meet someone." Bloom said.

"Sure thing, red, just let me know." Sam replied.

"Alright, let's party!" Stella exclaimed.


End file.
